vanquished shadows
by X the typhlosion
Summary: The fourth chapter in blitzs saga, find out what happens after he's mates death.
1. AN ALL TO REAL DREAM

AN ALL TO REAL DREAM

"oh and Nagara's lucario falls as the fifth victim to Cachoro's Umbreon Kurai, can anyone defeat him?" a commentator shouted as a heavily built lucario was knocked out after being hit bya shadow ball. "huh, you've done well to get this far boy but now you will fall before the might of darkrai" Nagara said ina sinister whisper as a shadow moved away from hes feet and took on the solid mass of dakrai. The next 4 minutes was a massacre as one by one all of Cachoro's pokémon fell. "and Darkrai defeats another opponent, Cachoro is down to he's final pokémon who will it be?" the commentator shouted into the microphone head set he was wearing. Cachoro bent down to hes Buizel thatw as at hes feet watching in horror and disbelief as each of hes friends where beaten and knocked out "your turn now pal, give it your best shot" Cachoro said to hes Buizel quietly.

"O-ok I will" the Buizel replied as he walked forward to face the darkrai. The battle was short lived within seconds the darkrai had hit the Buizel with a darkboid and followed up with several thunder bolt attacks. "AND THAT WRAPS IT UP FOLKS THE WINNER OF THE GLOBAL CHAMPIONSHIPS IS NAGARA WITH HE DARKRAI" the commentator roared over the shouting and cheering of the crowd.

"use thunder bolt on the boy dakrai" Nagara said quietly and the dakrai obeyed and shocked the livng heck out of Cachoro "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH…"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Cachoro jolted up right in hes bed breathing heavily with hes Buizel and umbreon staring at himwith worried looks on their faces.


	2. THE BIG DAY

THE BIG DAY

"C-Cachoro? Are you ok?" Blitz, Cachoro's Buizel asked worried. Blitz was a rather small Buizel and very discoloured, he had black and red fur with a bright green floatation sac and pure white fins and blinded in he's right eye with a badly damaged left eye coloured yellow, Blitz was easily the most experienced member of Cachoro's team by far despite he's young age of 6.

"Yes I'm fine really guys I'm fine seriously, it was just a bad dream" Cachoro said trying to reassure he's friends; however Kurai wasn't too convinced by this. "well I should go get ready for the big day guys it's our battle graduation exams today so freshen up and get ready for a battle we'll never forget" Cachoro said over enthusiastically. This new enthusiasm lightened Blitz's and Kurai's moods dramatically. Cachoro went to get ready for the day and left Blitz and Kurai alone.

"C-C-Cachoro isn't ok is he Blitz?" Kurai asked a little upset by what he saw and heard. Kurai was an umbreon, also discoloured, with jet black fur and blood red markings in place of the yellow ones with piercing blue eyes. Kurai was only 4 but was nearly as experienced as Blitz and juts as tactful as Cachoro himself. "No, no he isn't. He's been having these nightmares for a couple weeks now Kurai and they seem to be getting worst. Promise me you won't tell any of the others Kurai please" Blitz asked Kurai looking him dead in the eyes with he's one good eye. Kurai stared back for a moment then he nodded slowly "I promise I won't Blitz I promise" he said putting he's paw over he's heart while saying this. Blitz hugged Kurai tightly "thank you Kurai for doing this thank you" Kurai hugged blitz back tighter and tighter as he smiled. Kurai always saw Blitz as an older brother from the very first day that he joined Cachoro's team as an eevee, "Anything for you Blitz anything" Kurai whispered quietly.

Cachoro returned a couple minutes later pulling a hoody on over he's normal battle attire of black trainers, black tracksuit bottoms and a black shirt with a heart with two daggers piercing it on it. He quickly walked pass Blitz and Kurai hugging on he's way to getting breakfast and he said cheekily "When do you plan to propose to Kurai Blitz?" and walked out the room chuckling to himself. Kurai let go of Blitz and turned away embarrassed and a little sad. "Hey, its ok Kurai Cachoro's only joking I'm your best friend remember and I will always be your best friend for ever I promise you" Blitz said trying to soothe Kurai. Kurai slowly turned back around and trying to hide he's face gave Blitz another hug before running off after Cachoro for breakfast.

The breakfast table was set for seven. Cachoro and he's six pokémon, a sceptile, umbreon, Buizel, vapoureon, jolteon and charmeleon, all of which were seated and ready to eat. The greatest difficulty with such a wide spread team was finding something for everyone to eat, mostly fruit sadly as Cachoro likes a bit of meat in he's breakfast but finds it rude to eat separately from he's team.

Breakfast time was always chaotic but today was an exception, it was more chaotic than ever with everyone's excitement running high "Rgrol stop pushing Surgey. Cynder don't step on Blitz please he's much smaller than you, Kurai stop taking Margo's food! GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE!" Cachoro shouted as loud as he possibly could. The room descended into silence. Cachoro took several deep breaths before speaking again "I know you're all excited for today but remember I can only battle with three pokémon not all six of you, so I have chosen to battle with Blitz because of he's over all experience and battle knowledge, Rgrol because of he's accuracy and Cynder because of he's power. Is everyone ok with this decision?" Cachoro asked the staring pokémon. All the pokémon looked at one another pondering the question and the knowledge that they would be battling or sitting on the side longs then a chorus of yesses echoed in the room and Cachoro smiled to himself satisfied with he's decision.


	3. BROTHER OR FOE

Standing outside the exams hall Cachoro's nerves were starting to get the better of him "what if they use an electric type and a ground type and a grass type, we couldn't beat that, or what if they use a s sableye that would be difficult, or what f one of you guys gets injured" Cachoro kept going over every possible situation while he waited for he's name to be called. It seemed like an eternity Cachoro had to wait for "huh I wish they would hurry up and call my name already" Cachoro said rather impatiently.

"Cachoro keep your cool and try to relax a little" Blitz Said "it'll be fine it'll all work out for us and besides me, Rgrol and Cynder aren't no push overs, we'll all do our best to win and to impress the examiners we promise" as Blitz finished speaking all three placed their paws and claws over their hearts and promised. Seeing and hearing all that made Cachoro calm down a bit.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock, the time just kept dragging on, until when Cachoro saw one boy leave the exam hall crying say something about he's charmeleon being beaten so easily. "Cynder are you sure you want to go through with this? I can get Surgey or Margo to fill in" Cachoro said slightly worried and fear building up but, Cynder just smiled at Cachoro and shook he's head and said with a slight chuckle to he's voice "no, no I want to do this I want to thank you for rescuing me from my old trainer" as Cynder said that memories came flooding back to Cachoro of the boy who kept hitting he's charmander and abusing it just because it didn't know how to use flame wheel. Then of how he stepped in a battled the boy for owner ship of the charmander and of how he had destroyed the boys squirtle with Surgey and finally of how he stood over the boy and said in a very serious tone how if he ever caught the boy mistreating pokémon again he would take all of them away from him.

"CACHORO NAGOMO PLEASE ENTER THE EXAMINATION HALL" a voice over a loud speaker shouted. Cachoro looked to the team he had assembled and they looked back at him with fir in their eyes they marched towards the examination hall with determination and nothing but victory in mind.

As Cachoro entered the examination hall he's heart skipped a beat and leapt into he's mouth, he's opponent was he's older brother Zento. Zento was a small man, of about 5" 6' with one red eye and one black eye, it was said he could see every move you were going to make before you made it. Zento ahd been battling for 20years and has remained undefeated in all he's battles and now Cachoro was supposed to face him and defeat him in battle. "W-w-what? This must be a mistake. I Can't battle you it says in the rules and regulations that a relative cannot do battle with another relative of the same family"

"I'm not part of your family Cachoro" Zento said, he's voice was dead, more dead than Cachoro had ever heard it before " I specifically requested to be the one to battle you here today. Now answer one question before we begin Cachoro please" Zento said just itching to destroy Cachoro.

"W-what is it?" Cachoro stammered starting to doubt himself greatly and losing all hope of winning this battle. "He's playing mind games with me I can't let him keep this up or we're finished for good" Cahoro thought to himself slowly regaining control over himself.

"Do you still mate with your team?" Zento asked and a bit of excitement flashed in he's eyes as he stared at Cachoro. The question completely threw Cachoro, no one knew about that not even he's own family, the shock must have shown as Zento started to laugh.

"yes, yes I do" Cachoro whispered looking down at he's feet. He wasn't ashamed of it he was just uncomfortable telling people about it. "What would it matter to our battle?" Cachoro shouted "let's start our battle NOW!" Cachoro shouted. Cynder, Rgrol and Surgey weren't so sure of them selves anymore now that they knew their opponent would be the great Zento, this was a fight they couldn't win.


	4. fighting a lost battle

Zento stood and stared at Cachoro for moment then said in a cold and dead tone "Hades your first show no mercy" a houndoom larger than average jumped out from behind Zento and snarled at Cachoro's team. "Who will be my first snack?" Hades asked in a menacing tone that sent chills running down blitz's spine. Cachoro looked at he's team trying to make a decision, he normally would've had Blitz fight first but Blitz was now visibly shaking with fear. Cynder was also a fire-type so that wouldn't be very good, so the only one who would suit this battle would be Rgrol. "Rgrol your up first, do your best and try to have a bit of fun" Cachoro said smiling at he's Vapoureon. Rgrol nodded smiling back and walked forwards onto the battle field confidently. The houndooma dn vapoureon stared each other down for a good 5 minutes before the houndoom leapt across the battle field in two strides and landed on top of Rgrol who now was struggling to breath as the houndoom was pushing down on he's chest. "Rgrol use water toxic" Cachoro shouted at he's vapoureon. Rgrol let out a purple looking gas which the Hades inhaled almost instantly, the houndoom realised its mistake almost instantly and backed away from Rgrol to put a bit of distance between them. Then the houndoom dropped to its knees while the poison was taking effect "now water pulse, and that should finish it" Cachoro said smiling and Rgrol began to gather water vapour in the surrounding air to form a ball of water, when enough vapour had gather Rgrol hurled it at the houndoom with tremendous force. The water pulse hit the houndoom with a sickening crunch as several of the demon hounds bones where broken and hades let out a pained yelp and started crying out "I yield I yield just leave me be please" hearing this made Rgrol roll about on the ground laughing, he laughed so much he began to pee over the battle field. When Rgrol finished laughing he stood up and blushed and rushed back to Cachoro's side. "S-sorry about the pee really I am" Rgrol apologised quietly.

"Your vapoureon isn't very well trained is he? No matte a child will always be a child" the dead tones of Zento drifted over to Cachoro again, the constant insults and snipes were starting to annoy him a lot, to the point where he's anger was getting the better of him. "Shall we continue?" Zento asked smiling slightly at the thought of finally ending this duel. "Shinji your turn" Zento said menacingly, a moment of silence then the sound of beating wings could be heard and a large scythe descended onto the battle field "so who's first to be beaten like the bitch they are" it hissed violently. Cachoro then looked to he's team once more debating which of he's friends was to do battle, possibly Rgrol again due to he's ice beam attack, or maybe Blitz because of he's Ice punch attack, or juts Cynder due to he's unmatchable fire power. "Cynder your turn now, remember what we practiced be violent very violent got it" Cachoro said nodding he's head encouragingly.

"Yep I got it Cachoro don't worry about a thing" Cynder shouted as he rushed on to the battle field ready to fight. The scythe stood and stared at Cynder for a time being, beofer taking to the air and diving at Cynder using night slash. This took Cynder by surprise and he was to slow to react and was hit in the chets by the incoming attack, two deep and ugly cuts where left across cynders chest and they were bleeding slightly. "Oww, you bastard you'll regret that" Cynder snarled at Shinji and without being given the command let loose a flamethrower attack. The flying mantis saw the attack coming and flew just out of reach of it, as the flames dispersed Cynder jumped through them and used fire fang and took a hunk of one of the Scyther's wings forcing it to land on the ground. The cyther was now crying slightly and was having difficulty moving fluently now, then before the scythe could regain its bearings it was hit with a flamethrower knocking him out and leaving burns all over its body. "Come on Zento what is this, some kind of joke. I know your better than this you should've beaten us already, your supposedly unbeatable. What are you playing at fight me for gods sake" Cachoro shouted at he's brother.

"Konton your up" Zento said blankly, a high pitched screech filled the air as a giant flygon descended from above them. "My fallen companions where to cocky and self-confident and they became careless I however am not like that I will not treat you as children but as equals and worthy rivals" it said softly "so who is first?" it asked gently. The entirety of Cachoro's team where now shaking with fear and had started whispering amongst themselves. "that's Konton"

"We can't beat her"

"She's the best and is unbeaten"

"Guys calm down we can win if we just stay calm, and think things through we will win this fight" Cachoro said confidently. "Cynder you shall start followed by Rgrol and then Blitz" the group stood shaking for a moment then nodded their agreement. As soon as Cynder stepped onto the battle field Zento said quit quietly "Earthquake" Konton dropped like a sack of flour onto the battle field causing an earthquake. The attack resulted in one of Cynder's legs becoming broken and shattered, Cachoro rushed onto the field and retrieved a crying Charmeleon and cradled it in he's arms. "Rgrol go on your turn start with ice beam" as Rgrol ran onto the field he slipped on hes pee and missed with he;s ice beam attack. "Steal wing Konton cut the fool in half" Konton's wings sharpened and became strong and firm mimicking steal, as Rgrol regain he's footing he was struck in the stomache by one of Konton's steal wings causing internal bleeding and a couple fractured ribs. "come on blitz its your turn do your best" Cachoro said as he retrieved Rgrol crying himself now.

"But Cachoro I don't want too im scared I really am scared" Blitz said shaking uncontrollably and now crying, trickles of blood trailed down blitz's face in place of tears. "Please don't make me do it please" Blitz pleaded. Cachoro lowered hes head and nodded.

"You win Zento we concede you are by far our superior" Cachoro said sadly as he helped Cynder and Rgrol leave the examination hall.

"I'm sorry Cachoro I really am" Blitz said still crying blood.

"It's ok Blitz don't worry about it in a way im gald you didn't go ahead with our plan you could've got really hurt. I guess there's always next year" Cachoro said laughing slightly as the four walked back home.


	5. Blood drenched past

After returning home from their defeat at the hands of Zento the group lay down to rest. The nurse at the pokémon centre had said three weeks before Cynder and Rgrol could battle again but it was recommended that at least a month to recover before any battling actually took place. "Cachoro what do we do now?" Blitz asked still upset for not battling earlier. Cachoro sat in thought for a while before answering slowly "We should go battle Nagara. It's said he is unbelievably powerful and that only Zento has beaten him". Blitz sat down heavily thinking about this trying to see why Cachoro would want to go straight after another challenging opponent so soon after a crushing defeat. "But why?" Blitz asked unable to come to a conclusion. Cachoro looked at Blitz as if it should be obvious, then he sighed seeing Blitz couldn't see he's thinking. "Because if we beat Nagara then we can defeat Zento" Cachoro was nearly shouting now with excitement. Still Blitz sat there looking confused "OK say we go ahead with this where do we find this Nagara we don't know anything about him or her" Blitz pointed out hoping this would dissuade Cachoro from he's plan. Cachoro started to laugh at Blitz then it turned into hysterics and eventually died down to the point where Cachoro could speak again "Nagara is a 60 year old male and the current champion of the pokémon league and the next league is being held in two months time we will be there and we will battle Nagara" Cachoro said confidently, Cachoro glanced out the window to see that dusk was quickly approaching them. "But for now it's off to bed with the lot of you" he said smiling.

Cachoro slowly woke from a deep sleep to hear a soft wet dripping noise he checked he's watch "3 in the bloody morning seriously and now we decide to have a leak huh" Cachoro sighed and dragged himself out of bed trying not to wake he's team "hang on where's Blitz?" Cachoro said aloud

"He said he wanted to be alone outside in the front garden Cachoro" Said very sleepy Kurai who was curled up in a ball on the floor at the bottom of Cachoro's bed. "why are you still awake Kurai you need to get some sleep ok, I'll go find Blitz and you go back to sleep now got it" Cachoro said seriously.

"OK then" Kurai agreed reluctantly. Cachoro left Kurai lying there and went to find he's Buizel. It wasn't long before he found Blitz sitting in a tree in the front garden. "Hey Blitz come down would you" Cachoro shouted up at him. Blitz looked down at Cachoro and was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see he's blood drenched face. "I don't want to I just want to stay here for a while" Blitz replied.

"Fine then I'll come up" Cachoro muttered under he's breathe as he started to climb the tree. Blitz looked down and just watched Cachoro climb ever closer till he was level with him. "Look Bli- fucking hell Blitz are you ok?" Cachoro asked shocked as he had just seen Blitz and he's blood soaked face. Blitz just stared at Cachoro then he looked away quickly trying to hide he's face "I'm fine Cachoro I just want to be left alone is all" Blitz said almost choking on he's tears. Cachoro blinked several times then he put he's hand on Blitz should as he sat down on the branch with him. "Look Blitz what's bothering you this isn't normal for you. You rarely show your emotions. Do you want to talk?" Cachoro asked concerned. The pair sat in silence for a while then Blitz said quietly "I'm a failure, I couldn't bring myself to fight for you today I was a coward just like last time"

"Blitz you're not a coward and y – what do you mean like last time?" Cachoro asked confused. Blitz started crying again and buried he's face in Cachoro should. "When Yozora killed Shakkaku. I didn't want to fight and Shakkaku died because of it. He was my mate I loved him" Blitz kept crying and Cachoro stroked he's head trying to calm him down. It was several minutes before Cachoro asked quietly "Who was yozora?" Blitz looked up from he's crying he's fur now a deep red around he's face. "He was an Umbreon I was travelling with while I was trying to find my parents. He was a little creepy but I thought he was my friend" Blitz explained. Cachoro nodded slowly then asked "Why did he kill your mate?" Blitz tried speaking but he choked on he's tears and started crying again, Cachoro just sat in that tree feeling so helpless right now. "Because me and yozora had travelled together trying to help each other but I couldn't help him so he got angry and hunted us down and killed Shakkaku" Blitz cried "and now Shakkaku must be disappointed in me for not having battled today and being a coward again" Blitz finished and went back to crying into Cachoro's shoulder. Cachoro started to stroke the buizel's head calming him down. "Look Blitz, I'm Shakkaku is proud of you for making a good decision today and I'm sure he wouldn't want you getting hurt for the sake of winning a battle. So cheer up and come back inside and soon we'll go challenge Nagara ok?" Cachoro said calmly. Blitz removed he's head from Cachoro's shoulder and looked up at him then nodded and began to descend down the tree. Cachoro joined him soon after and walked back to the house together and curled up underneath the covers and fell asleep in one another's arms.


	6. Nagara vs Cachoro

CAHPTER 6

NAGARA VS CACHORO

Two months of intense training followed the night of Blitz's tears and now the group had arrived at the pokémon league. "Ok guys here we are at the Pokémon League, to think we won this League 5 years ago as a team of five and now we're back to conquer it again as a full team of six" Cachoro said with tears in he's eyes remembering how happy they had all been when they defeated Lira and her team of dragons. Blitz stood there feeling awkward as he wasn't part of the team who originally did this. "Erm so do we just walk in and announce ourselves?" Blitz asaked evidently confused by the ridiculously large building in front of them.

"hahaha, yeah we do Blitz" Margo chuckled walking up beside Blitz and putting na arm around he's shoulder. "Come on guys let's go sign up" Cachoro said with ahint of laughter in he's voice. The next few hours were chaos. Blitz being the smallest of all of Cachoro's pokémon kept getting stepped on its a wonder he's tails weren't broken by the end of the signing process. "I cant believe they needed my paw print why didn't you guys have to give yours?" Blitz asked trying to clean he's paw of all the ink on it. "Because Blitz we gave ours last time we were here" Kurai said smiling. Then they all laughed.

Round one was about to start, it was one on one competition and Blitz volunteered to fight for the first couple of battles. Blitz made the first battle look effortless he had battled a ninetails. Then the second fight was a grottle then the last battle for the first round was a raichu which nearly beat Blitz but that was because Blitz lost he's footing on the rocky field and slipped, if Blitz didn't have quick reactions he would have been done for. "Hahaha well done Blitz your blood brilliant, I just thought who taught you how to fight?" Cachoro said after Blitz defeated the Raichu.

"it was my old teacher Dr Horu he tught me and Shakkaku how to fight because we were both bullied back then" Blitz explained smiling slightly.

"Well the next roun dis three on three battles so Blitz you will sit out of this round and I will use Surgey, Rgrol and Kurai" Cachoro said out loud. Just as Cachoro was about to turn the corner he walked into a tall looking man all dressed in black with a hoody on "Ah Cachoro that was a splendid battle you just had I congratulate you" The man said then he walked on. "Who was that" Cachoro thought to himself.

Round two was just as easy as round one it was almost like Cachoro was far to advanced for this competition. He had just beaten a group of nidoking and nidoqueen. Then he defeated several bug type trainers and then a fighting type user. "Well that was easy wasn't it" Surgey said bouncing up and down.

"yaeh it was wasn't it Surgey" Cachoro said smiling. Then the hooded man walked up to him again "Your doing remarkably well aren't you Cachoro" he said then laughed and walked away. "He's a little creepy" Kurai whispered.

"Yeah he is well next roun dis the semi finals and its double battles so I guess its Margo's and Cynder's turn to battle then it's onto battle Nagara" Cachoro said confidently.

The first double battle was far to easy for Cachoro's liking a meowth and a Pikachu, both were defeated within minutes of the battle starting. However the last double battle was a challenge, a blastiose and a charizard. Margo was nearly defated by a single fire blast and Cynder was nearly knocked out by a single water pulse attack, but the two fo them pulled together to win it.

"Yes we did it guys we get to battle Nagara now" Cachoro said excitedly.

"Indeed we now get to meet on the battle field. I look forward to it" the hooded man said standing framed by a door way. Yet again before Cachoro could form a response he left. "Ok guys this is what's going to happen Kurai you'll start then we'll form strategies based around he's chosen pokémon but no matter what Blitz your going last" Cachoro explained he's team nodded in agreement.

"TO MY LEFT IS THE CHALLENGER CACHORO NAGOMO AND TO MY RIGHT IS THE DEFENDING CHAMPION NAGAR NAGOMO"

A commentator shouted over a microphone

"WHAT THE FUCK. Y-y-you're a Nagomo as well?" Cachoro stammered in shock and disbelief. How could that be the Nagomo family line ended with him and Zento.

"Yes Cachoro I am also a Nagomo. Now no more talking lets begin. Umbreon your first" Nagomo said as he threw a pokéball out on to the battle field and an Umbreon materialised in its place. Cachoro stood with he's team standing behind him "Kurai your first make this quikc please I want to get home by dusk" Cachoro said knowing how important it is to play min dgames with your opponent. Kurai stepped forward and position himself facing the opposing Umbreon. There was a moments silence then "SHADOW BALL" Both Cachoro and Nagara shouted at the same time. Both Umbreons responded at the exact same time and released the attack at the same time. The attacks met in the middle of the battle field and caused an explosion "DIG" both trainers cried and both Umbreons disappeared underground. "Now we wait and see which Umbreon comes up victorious" Nagara said with a smile on he's face. Several minutes later Kurai returned to the surface dragging an unconscious umbreon with him. "I win I win I win" Kurai squeaked happily as he ran to Cachoro and licked he's face.

"hahah well done Kurai take a break now" Cachoro said to he's long time friend. Nagar returned he's umbreon to its pokéball. Then threw another one out on to the field and a Sneasel came out "Cynder your turn flame thrower" Cachoro ordered and Cynder responded instantly. The Sneasel was caught completely off guard and was incinerated within the flames and was defeated.

"You have trained your team very well cachoro I'm rather proud of you but your still a long way off your brother Zento's standards. Hitmontop your turned" a small pointed headed creature appeared on the battle field. "Kurai go on shadow ball" Kurai ran forward and let launch a barrage of shadow balls hitting the hitmontop multiple times and causing concussion the hitmojntop just fell backwards and lay still. "I did it again yay" Kurai said walking back to Cachoro. "Nagara I thought you where powerful this is a piss take fight us with your full strength please" Cachoro begged.

"Very well your whole team against this one pokémon if you defeat it I will surrender and you shall be crowned champion once again" Nagara said and he released a Darkai.

"Kurai go get 'em" Kurai ran forwards and the dakrai let loose a thunderbolt attack defeating Kurai in a single move. "Margo your turn" Margo stepped forward and struck out with leaf blade striking the Darkrai in the midsection and in the face causing damage. "Ice beam" Nagara said calmly. The Darkrai focused on the grovyle and froze it solid with a concentrated beam of ice. Surgey and Rgrol fell before the darkrai as well and Cynder passed out from fear. "Ok Blitz now it's your turn give it your best shot ok"

"Got it" Blitz said with a fire in he's eyes. He had allowed he's emotions to build up while watching the battle "Ice beam" both trainers called again in unison and the two attacks collided but Blitz's was stronger and he started to push the Darkrai back. Then the Darkrai redirected the attack upwards and away from the battle field an threw a dark void at Blitz who ducked it then side stepped to avoid another one. Then Blitz launched an aqua jet and hit the Darkrai in the chest winding it slightly. Then he followed up with sonic boom hoping to get a quick victory. Howeverr the Darkrai avoided the attack and hit Blitz with a thunderbolt attack dealing tremendous amounts of damage to Blitz. "Blitz use awau jet to get close and then use Ice punch to knock the Darkrai out" Cachoro shouted to Blitz. The Darkrai started launching dark voids at Blitz again attempting to put him to sleep. "Darkrai use thunderbolt again" Nagara said

"Blitz now use aqua jet and dodge the thunderbolt with it" Cachoro shouted. Blitz stopped running then braced himself. Just as the thunderbolt was about to it him he kicked off hard and slipped under it and covered the distance between him and the Darkrai within seconds. When Blitz was level with the Darkrai he threw himself out of the aqua jet and used ice punch. The strike landed on the jaw in an uppercut fashion causing the nerves in the Darkrai's back to pinch together resulting in the Darkrai blacking out. Blitz panted heavily from the effort then dropped to he's knees laughing then he shouted "I DID IT I BEAT NAGARA"

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE. NAGAR NAGOMO HAS BEEN DEFEATED. WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION" The commentator shouted over the roaring crowd. Nagara walked over to Cachoro and extended he's hand and said "Cachoro will you be my apprentice I would find it an honour to train some of your level" Cachoro stood there for a moment pondering it for a moment then he shook Nagara's hand and said "Yes please I would be grateful" and the two departed from the pokémon league together.


	7. Vanquished shadows

"ZENTO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ABTTLE 3 ON 3" Cachoro shouted up at an open window at he's old house. He and he's team had been training for ages for the moment when they may get their own vengeance against him for beating them all those years ago. Blitz now older than he should be for battling stood waiting for an answer with he's master. Several minutes passed before the door to the house opened and a much older Zento walked out. "Challenge accepted" he said coldly as if he was being disturbed.

The two stood facing each other across a battle field cut into the grassy fields outside the residence then Zento said calmly "Kairo you are to start" and mightyena walked forward out from behind a bush and bared its teeth. "Cynder you first" a charmeleon stepped forward ready for battle and any challenges that may present themselves. "Crunch" Zento instructed and the mightyena jumped at Cynder with open mouth preparing to crush the charmeleon in a single bite. "Defend using your left arm" Cachoro said confidently Cynder obliged and the mightyena latched onto Cynder's arm and started to crush it. "Now Cynder brick break and hit the back of the head with it" Cynder almost instantly brought he's right claw crashing down on the mightyena's head with immense force enough to break rocks. It was an instant knock out. Cynder moved the mightyena to one side of the battle field and returned to Cachoro's side. "You

've improved" Zento said unimpressed by the evident improvement in Cachoro's battling style. "It will get you nowhere in the end. Now Konton take up your battle position" with that Zento actually smiled. It twisted he's face so much it made it look like he wasn't even human. The flygon from years pass flew down from on top of the roof of the house and hovered in front of Cachoro and he's team. "Margo your turn" and the grovyle stepped forward with death in its eyes after learning what happened last time to he's comrades Margo was not about to let the same thing happen again. "Steel wing Konton"

"Starting out like last time I see, Margo Nirit hirio kyros" the command was sudden and the instant movement of the grovyle showed just how much of a bond the two had.

"Hmm you now speak in code as well, you really have come far haven't you" Zento mocked continuously but now slightly impressed with he's younger brother's progress. "Maybe this will be interesting after all, let's make this battle worthwhile Cachoro" Zento said with a smile on his face. Konton had just dived for Margo with the steel wings in play. Just before the steel wing connected with Margo's chest and stomach area he jumped over the wings and landed on Konton's back and proceeded to sue dual chop repeatedly. Konton swerved and dived and did the loop de loop trying to shake Margo off but this only infuriated the grovyle more resulting in stronger strikes till eventually Konton collapsed and gave in to Margo. When Konton crashed into the earth Margo jumped of her back and returned to Cachoro with a smile on he's face "so much for being unbeatable" Margo said laughing quietly, this comment bought a smile to Cachoro's face.

"You've done well to defeat Konton I must congratulate you on your partial victory brother it is truly impressive" though the accomplishment may have been impressive Zento still sounded dead and cold. "However this battle is over for you Yozora destroy these fools" An umbreon stepped out from behind Zento with a cold dead look about it. When Yozora caught sight of Blitz he smiled slightly. Blitz recognised the foe and was eager to get involved and to fight he started to walk forward until Cachoro stopped him "No Blitz your too old to fight now and you know it, let the others fight this battle" he said calmly.

"No you don't understand he killed Shakkaku he murdered my mate, I want my vengeance or to at least try getting it. He needs to be bought down he's a formidable foe don't under-estimate him he will crush you like bugs if you do" Blitz warned everyone. Cachoro looked worried and was starting to try and think up a plan when Margo stepped forward to challenge Yozora. "Shadow ball" a ball of solid darkness was formed just in front of Yozora who hurled it directly at Margo. Margo was hit square in the chest with so much force it knocked him backwards into Kurai and Rgrol. Cynder then stepped forward and was hit with a shadow ball which knocked him clean out. Yozora dispatched of the two without even blinking. "I'm sorry Cachoro this is the only time I will disobey you" Blitz whispered and he stepped forward a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there since they battled Nagara. "HA you think you can beat me Blitz your old and slow, I bet you couldn't even form an aqua jet anymore" Yozora said coldly and fired a shadow ball at Blitz who quickly dodged it by ducking then a second one by jumping over it and this repeated for several minutes until yozora tried using hypnosis which blitz countered with ice beam forcing yozora to break eye contact with him. Then Yozora stopped attacking and waited for blitz to strike, Blitz first started off with an aqua jet which yozora deflected using a shadow ball. The attack crashed into Blitz's side breaking a couple of ribs, Blitz crashed down to the earth in pain and agony. Yozora then returned to wait for Blitz's next attack. "Maybe your master was right you are too old for battling now Blitz just give up" Yozora said a little sad. Blitz fired off an ice beam and froze Yozora's front paws in solid ice then performed aqua jet to get close to him and lunged out of the attack with an ice punch and caught yozora in the jaw. That should've have been a knockout blow but yozora was a seasoned fighter he could take more than that. "Yozora dark pulse" Yozora slammed he's front paws down on the ground breaking the ice of he's paws and sending out a ripple of darkness which caught Blitz full on Blitz instantly dropped to he's knees and screamed out in pain and anguish. "Get away from Shakkaku you monster I'll kill you. Dad what are you doing no, no, NO stop it I'm sorry stop it" Blitz was crying out for a full ten minutes before he fell forward face first in the dirt, he didn't move for a couple of minutes then he slowly got to he's feet again smiling slightly "Ha, ha-ha, is that all you got" he managed to force out through clenched teeth.

"Yozora orochi kiriye" Zento ordered and Yozora dug underground and jumped up and launched a shadow ball at blitz hitting him in the back then repeating the process for several minutes until eventually Blitz collapsed unconscious. Cachoro ran forward to collect Blitz up in he's arms and to cradle the Buizel close to he's chest. "I guess we're just not good enough to beat you brother you win again" Cachoro said before running off to find a pokémon centre.

"Cachoro we're sorry to say this but your Buizel won't make it. He suffered multiple breaks and severe internal bleeding we're going to have to put him down. Would you like a few last words with it before we do" the news struck Cachoro hard and it hurt quite a lot. "Yes please" Cachoro nearly choked on the words

"Hey Blitz how you doing pal?" Cachoro asked as he entered the room where blitz was lying "They're going to put you down pal but it'll be ok it'll be painless and quick I promise" Cachoro said tears running down he's face.

"I know they are. But answer me one question" Blitz's voice was barely a whisper so Cachoro had to get in close to hear him. "Do you think Shakkaku would be proud of me?" Cachoro sat in silence for a moment thinking then he nodded sadly at Blitz who smiled back and closed he's eyes Cachoro got up and left the room and said to the nurse waiting outside "You can put him down now"

A grave stone was positioned in the front garden of Cachoro's home facing out onto the see on the stone read the words

Here lies Blitz

A brave and good friend

And an even better mate

Peace be with you


End file.
